Ce que Destinée ne savait pas
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Mordred apprend qu'il est destiné à tuer Arthur. Mais comment pourrait-il assassiner le Roi ? [Post saison 4]


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 21h**

 **Thème : Traître**

 **Fandom : Merlin**

 **Date : 08-07-17**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

« Tu es destiné à tuer Arthur. »

Les mots de la sorcière résonnent encore dans sa tête, formant une tempête qui lui donne un mal de crâne abominable. Qui croit-elle être pour lui parler de Destinée ? Il a été élevé chez les Druides, il sait qu'on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose. Et pourtant, ses mots ont sonné comme atrocement vrais. C'est comme s'ils avaient trouvé leur place dans son cœur, comme si c'était là qu'ils devaient être. En lui.

L'idée le répugne. Arthur s'est peu à peu imposer comme un grand frère pour lui, un modèle de force et d'espoir. Il est devenu un Roi juste et compatissant, ne prenant les armes que lorsque ses ennemis ne lui laissent pas d'autre choix. Et Mordred ne comprend pas comment il pourrait un jour vouloir attenter à sa vie. Comment la confiance qu'il y a entre eux pourrait exploser au point de faire de lui un traître.

Il est tellement distrait et angoissé par cette phrase qu'il se fait blessé sur le terrain d'entraînement. Elyan a très bien placé son coup, certain que le jeune chevalier pourrait parer mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir et peu à peu ses forces diminuaient, le rendant plus lent et moins alerte. Arthur est à ses côtés en un instant, ordonnant l'arrêt du combat. Mordred peut sentir son inquiétude et ça ne fait que le rendre plus coupable encore. Et si en fait il provoquait la mort du Roi ? Peut-être que les mots de la sorcière ne voulaient pas dire que ce serait lui qui donnerait un coup fatal, mais plutôt qu'il ne serait pas là pour l'empêcher.

La culpabilité le ronge déjà à cette idée et il ne proteste pas lorsque le blond l'envoie voir Gaius. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit incapable de rester suffisamment éveillé pour protéger son Roi. Heureusement, il n'a qu'un méchant bleu sur les côtes, mais rien de cassé ou de déplacé. Et vu qu'il a un moment avec l'une des personnes les plus instruites du château, il décide de tenter sa chance.

« Croyez-vous que la Destinée puisse être changée ? »

La tête du physicien aurait pu être comique si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi important pour Mordred. Il est sûr que sa santé mentale dépend des paroles qu'il obtiendra dans les prochaines minutes.

« Non, mon garçon. »

La réponse est tranchante. Le désespoir commence finalement à ramper jusque dans son âme. Il va assassiner Arthur. Et il ne pourra rien faire à ça parce que _quelque_ _chose_ à décider que sa vie n'avait que ce but. Mordred se demande si mettre fin à sa vie maintenant empêcherait la mort du Roi, mais l'hypothèse que celui-ci meurt parce qu'il ne serait pas là pour le protéger lui enlève immédiatement l'idée de la tête.

« Pas sans beaucoup de détermination et un peu d'aide en tout cas. »

La voix encourageante de Gaius le sort de ses pensées sombres.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais parler avec Merlin de ce que tu viens de me demander.

\- Emrys me hait. »

Et c'est un sujet qu'il préférerait éviter. Savoir que celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme leur sauveur ne supporte pas d'être seul dans une pièce avec lui lui donne la nausée. Il n'est pas du genre à se sentir insignifiant mais pour que le sorcier le plus sage d'Albion le déteste, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Et peut-être qu'il commence à comprendre pourquoi.

« Il sait, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle est ma Destinée.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre. Mais si tu veux changer les choses, il va falloir que tu trouves le courage de le confronter. Je sais que Merlin peut être particulièrement borné lorsqu'il a décidé de quelque chose, mais il a également un cœur en or. Si tu trouves les bons mots, il t'écoutera. »

Donc il est déjà un traître aux yeux d'Emrys. Fantastique. Mais il a aussi peut-être un moyen de faire changer tout _ça_. Si le plus puissant sorcier à ne jamais exister l'aide, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir non ? Parce que Mordred n'a vraiment aucune envie de tuer Arthur et de priver Camelot du meilleur Roi qu'elle n'aura jamais. Il ne peut tout simplement pas accepter de prendre la vie de celui qui incarne l'espoir et la tolérance, même s'il n'a pas encore accepté la Magie.

Et il n'est certainement pas d'accord avec le fait de devenir un traître.

* * *

 **Petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête donc il y aura surement une suite ;)**


End file.
